Before I'm Dead
by Ari Goddess of Night
Summary: After sheva gets killed by Wesker, and put Chris in a coma. Claire takes matters into her own hands to seek her revenge on Wesker. REDOING CHAPTER.
1. Pandora's Box

**Hello there! I know I was to get this up a long time ago but things happen. I redid it and hope it's to your liking. I would like to thanks those who didn't give up on me; I dedicate this to you guys. Enjoy ^_^ I own nothing of Capcom**

**Warning: Adult situations, this is rated M for those reasons**

**~Before I'm Dead~**

**Pandora's Box**

Rain fell endlessly upon this day. Claire watched with tears as a white rose was tossed onto a sleek black casket. Jill pulled the auburn haired woman into her arms. "Shh Claire, it's going to be alright. We have to go see Chris." She spoke gently, letting the younger woman step back.

Claire nodded and tightened her black jacket. "Let's go." Jill smiled and payed her last respects to Sheva Alomar.

…...

Rebecca sighed as she handed Carlos a cup of coffee. "Claire just called; she is on her way here with Jill." She said as she sat in a chair next to him. Carlos grimaced; he knew how the two ladies felt for Chris. True Chris hadn't been here for very long, but his condition went from bad to worse. At first it was just that Chris had been beaten to a bloody pulp, Rebecca managed to get him clean and all stitched up. However early this morning he had slipped into a coma.

Jill had explained what had happen in Africa, to Carlos surprise Jill still seemed to be all in one piece. Albert Wesker was one hell of a monster. Luckily Carlos hadn't the chance to encounter him.

"Someday Wesker will get what's coming to him." He muttered darkly, bringing the cup to his lips. Rebecca bit her lip, remembering the stories Jill had told her. 'That man may think he is a God but he is just a damn infected traitorous unfeeling prick.' Her mind raged silently.

Then the door opened a few moments later, and the ladies walked in. Dressed in all black, soaked from the rain. Claire turned her blue eyes upon Carlos. "Anything happened while we were away?" She asked, tossing her jacket on the table.

Rebecca and Carlos exchanged worried glances. Jill halted, curious of their reaction. Claire felt her heart skipped a beat as she stared into Carlo's brown eyes.

He cleared his throat as he set his coffee down near Jill. "Chris is in a coma." He spoke in a sad tone. A wave of shock and disbelief rushed into Claire. 'This can't be.' Without another word she darted into the next room, Jill followed her.

A sob escaped Claire's lips, and the blonde held her in place. Chris lay upon the bed, a

tube in his mouth. The monitor beeping. Rage surged through Claire's veins at the sight of Chris. First it was Sheva now Chris was on the verge of death. 'I swear I'll kill him. Wesker had messed with the wrong person.' She thought as she shoved Jill away from her, emotions running high.

Jill flinched as; she saw a look of hatred cross the younger Redfield. "I need to be alone Jill." She said with controlled anger. The blonde haired woman frowned, but decided to leave her alone. Slowly she turned and left with a click from the shutting door. Claire let out a breath of relief, knowing that Jill left her alone.

She turned and faced her brother; a hand brushed his hair softly. "I'm sorry Chris." She whispered as she kissed his forehead.

Two hours later

Claire was in her room, pacing back and forth. There was only one way to get her revenge and facing Wesker the way she is now would be painful and pointless. The virus in his system made him practically invincible, and that is a fatal thing to behold. She was only human, yet she pondered. 'If I could get the same virus wouldn't that make him my equal?' A smile lit her features.

Then she went over to her closet, pulling out a black backpack. She pulled out a few pair of blue denim jeans, two hoodies and some dark colored tanks. 'Tracking him shouldn't be a problem. I'll make sure everything goes as planned.' With that thought she started to change out of her sweat pants.

A sigh escaped her lips as her cell phone started to ring. Glancing at the caller id, she smiled. "Hello Leon."

"Listen Rebecca just called me, I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your brother." His voice spoke through the phone softly.

Claire felt the tears start to fall slowly. She hated to be reminded of how Wesker managed to damage Chris. Wiping her tears away furiously, she bit her lip. "I appreciate your concern, but don't worry about me. I'll handle things from here on out." She spoke calmly, as she quickly pulled on her jeans.

She could almost picture Leon scowling at her response. "Listen Claire, I understand that you are going through a rough time but that doesn't mean you should make rash decisions. You could accidentally get yourself killed." He said as if scolding a child.

Claire felt herself grow angry at the man. "I am in control of my actions Leon. Don't

worry about me. The problem will be dealt with." She said through clenched teeth as she shut the phone and tossed it on her bed. Grabbing a pillow she shoved it into her face and let out a frustrated scream. 'Damn that Wesker.'

…...

Jill ran her fingers through Chris's hair, tears staining her face. "I just wished I could've been stronger. You know it's not the same without you around. Although you aren't dead yet but still it's like you are a ghost. You're alive but no one can really see that." She whispered as she hugged his body close.

The door opened and Rebecca strolled in, with a small smile. "I made you a cup of soup." she said politely as she handed her a cup of Cambell's Tomato Soup.

Jill smiled, accepting the cup. "Thanks Becca." Taking a generous sip from her cup.

The dark haired woman sat beside her. "I've talked with Leon earlier, I told him everything." She said lightly putting a hand on Jill's shoulder.

Then all of a sudden Jill's phone started to vibrate. Taking it out of her pocket she answered it. "What?"

"Drop everything and go check on Claire." Leon's voice hissed through the phone. Becca raised her eyebrow as Jill stood up suddenly.

"What's going on?" Jill asked, full of concern. The blonde made her way up to Claire's room. Opening the door she glanced around, noticing that the window was wide open.

"Damn she's gone." Jill said through the phone. She could hear him swear.

"Claire is going after Wesker. I'm going to come over and we'll track her down

before she gets herself killed." He said before hanging up. Jill felt herself sink into the mattress; things are turning into a living hell.

The moonlight lit the road as Claire drove on. "Sorry guys but I got this." She muttered as she turned on the CD player. Music drifted in the car, making Claire relax instantly. The younger Redfield loved the way music calmed her nerves. She hummed the melody, as the words of the singer branded itself inside her mind.

_~ I still remember the world_

_From the eyes of a child_

_Slowly those feelings_

_Were clouded by what I know now~_

As she listened her thoughts turned to the inhuman evil man. 'He's changed this world so much already. I have to stop him before our world is completely destroyed.' She thought as she continued to drive. The phone in her pocket rang endlessly, as she ignored the calls from her friends. A smile lit her features. "Africa here I come." Claire figured to start her search at the last place Wesker was at.

Two days later:

The younger Redfield approached the abandoned facility. Her blue eyes took in the scenery before her, it was burnt and bloodstains were everywhere. She clutched her guns close to her, ready for anything.

Claire moved inside, her steps cautious. She glanced around, her heart racing. Her fingers grabbed the doorknob closest to her. Instantly the breath was knocked out of her as a zombie attacked her, catching her off guard.

Her instincts kicked in automatically as she swung a kick at the zombie before shooting it in head. Blue eyes narrowed at the sight. 'Fucking zombies I swear they are a pain in the ass.' She thought as she left the room.

…...

Albert Wesker watched with irritation as his enemy made her way through the facility. The monitor showed the younger Redfield shoot more of the infected beings. He recalled his last encounter with the red headed woman.

The way Claire cried out in pain as he nearly crushed her shoulder made him want to go out and do it all over again. He disliked the Redfields with a burning intensity. Wesker knew that the woman would one day track him. With Chris out of the way, it'll be so much easier to bring down Claire.

He smirked, picturing the younger Redfield in agony as he unleashed his godlike abilities upon her. It would be so simple yet he would take his time. He continued to watch her as she went through the building, searching.

Wesker was about to leave when he noticed what room she was in. A growl nearly escaped his lips as he saw her touch his own creation in the glass vessel. Using his speed, he was gone.

…...

Claire bit her lip as she stared curiously at the vial in her hand. The dark liquid was filled with unimaginable danger. 'So this is it. The one thing that'll help defeat Wesker. Revenge will be sweet.' She thought as she continued to examine it.

"I'd put that down if I were you, Miss Redfield." A cool voice spoke from behind her.

Instantly she shuttered, recognizing the voice. It brought back unwanted memories of the past. She set the vial back into the case, turning to face the inhuman monster known as Albert Wesker.

Dressed in all black, blonde hair was slicked back; his pale features were sculpted in a cold collected demeanor. His signature black shades hid liquid flames; she knew that would burn with great cruelty and intelligence.

Blue eyes narrowed upon his form. This was the one responsible for everything that gone wrong in the world. All of a sudden Chris's face flashed in her mind. Rage filled through Claire's veins, as she pulled her gun out and started shooting.

Wesker dodged the bullets gracefully, his signature smirk upon his face. "Come now Miss Redfield, surely you can do better than that." He taunted, moving closer to her.

Annoyance crept upon her lovely features. Then she attempted to land a blow to his face, which he caught without much effort. Panic flashed in her blue eyes briefly as she tried to pull her hand back. Wesker let his gloved fingers tighten his hold on her,

preventing her from escaping.

The blonde tyrant let his other hand cluched at her red tresses painfully, causing her to hiss out at the discomfort. "I swear if you don't release me, you'll regret it." She spat out, glaring all her hate for him.

Amusement lit his features. "Regret? That is something I won't ever feel, Dear heart." He said leaning closer to his enemy, noticing the sweet scent in her hair. "Tell me, what is that scent you give off?" He whispered in her ear, somewhat curious.

Claire flushed, thrown off guard by the question. 'What the hell?' Her heart skipped a beat, as she recalled what shampoo she used today. "Sensual Amber, why?"

He didn't respond right away, he just stared at her through his glasses. Then his voice spoke in a bored tone. "It's distasteful." As he released her in thatmoment, he kicked her to the metal wall.

Claire groaned in pain, as her vision swirled. She took a breath, and slowly stood up. Wesker removed his glasses, letting her see the proof of his inhuman existence. She pulled out her knives from her back pockets, letting her eyes dart to the case five feet from her. Blue eyes stared intently upon his, ready for the next round.

Wesker cracked his neck, advancing closer. "Tell me Claire, how is Chris?" Anger lit her features as she responded by throwing the sharp knives, taking her chance to distract Wesker.

Instantly she flipped over to the case, taking the dangerous liquid item into her arm. Pain spread through her upper arm, and she sank to the floor clutching her arm. Claire's vision became blurry, but she could hear Wesker's voice so clearly. "That was an unwise decision, Miss Redfield." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

Automatically he injected her with another serum, causing the redhead to go limp. Wesker watched as her beautiful blue eyes shut, the drug in her system taking her to unconsciousness. 'An infected Redfield, this should prove to be somewhat interesting.' He thought as he walked out the door with the unconscious woman in his arms.

…...

**And that is the end of the first chapter. I hope this version was to your liking. Please tell me what you think. Also in case anyone was wondering what song Claire was listening to in the car. It's called "Field of Innocence" by : Evanescence. Next chapter shall be up soon. ^~^ Thanks for reading!**


	2. Arise

Well here we are with the next chapter. Be sure to review! ^_^ Also I don't own any of the characters. Rated M: Adult situations. Enjoy!

~Before I'm Dead~

*Arise*

Jill shifted in the car seat, feeling very uncomfortable and overly stressed. Leon sped through the traffic, switching lanes. "I can only hope Claire hasn't found Wesker. After what he did to you guys, you'd think she back off. Claire is going to get herself killed." He said in frustrated tone, as he turned the car into the airport lane. Jill bit her lip, taking a glance in his direction. "Let's hope we get there in time."

Wesker frowned as he typed in his laptop; the procedure with Claire left him confused. Although she injected herself with his virus, there appears to be no change. 'Is she immune?' He thought as he shut his laptop. The younger redfield laid across the room on a bed, a pale blue sheet covered her frame. It seems only time will tell if she was immune.

The tyrant approached her sleeping form. Claire appeared so delicate; his gloved hand reached out to brush a lock of red hair from her face, instantly blue eyes flashed open. Confusion seeped through Claire as she sat up, then alarm as her eyes came across Wesker. His expression was unreadable. "It's good to see you're awake, Miss Redfield." His tone was neutral.

Fury rushed through Claire's veins. "Get away from me right now." She said through clenched teeth. A smirk curved on Wesker's face, he moved a step closer. "I do believe you are in no position to order me around in your current predicament, dear heart." He said bemusedly as he gestured at her half naked form. A flush crept upon her face, as she tightened the sheet around her while glaring at him. "You sick bastard!" she spat out.

Using swift movement Wesker was upon her, hand griped on her pale throat. His lips were at her ear, sending waves of unpleasant shivers down her spine. "Let's get some things straight Miss Redfield. I have no love for you or your pathetic brother. It was under your foolishness that lead you to this current problem. A virus is upon your vey being, and I will do what I please to see what will become of you. Anymore problems that you want to give me would not be in your best interest. I hold your life in my hands, Miss Redfield." He said darkly, letting his words sink in. Claire felt her heart drop. 'I'm infected and it's my fault. What have I done?' Despair stole her features. The blonde tyrant moved off her as he gave her a calculating look. "Now let's get this going shall we, Miss Redfield."

Rebecca bit her bottom lip as she tried to change Chris's bandage around his torso but it was proving to be difficult considering he was heavier than her, a grunt escaped her lips as she attempted to lift him up. "Come on big boy." She muttered, slightly frustrated.

"You look like you need a hand." A voice drawled, clearly amused. Rebecca glanced at Carlos who just came in with a bag of fast food. A smile lit her features. "Yeah please, I dunno what Claire's been feeding this poor man but damn he's heavy." She responded.

Setting the food down on the small table, Carlos approached them. His arms lifted Chris carefully as Rebecca reached around to undo the bandage from Chris's torso. A sigh escaped her lips as she tossed it into the trash. "I hope Leon and Jill find Claire. The way Wesker left Chris is just cruel, what if he does something worse to Claire?" She asked fighting back tears. Carlos frowned and gently laid Chris back. "Hey don't think like that. Claire isn't so easy to bring down. Remember she can whoop Chris in hand to hand combat. I'm certain Leon and Jill will bring her back." He reassured her, while running a hand on her back soothingly.

Rebecca turned to face him, a small smile lit on her features. "You always know how to make me feel better. Thank you, Carlos." She pulled him in her arms, savoring the contact. For now all she can do was hope that Claire will make it back safely.

Claire found herself in a bright white colored room, seated upon a small bed. Wesker moved around the room towards a cabinet filled with various items. He pulled out a long wooden object and turned to face Claire. A frown crossed his face, as he noted the look of disgust upon the younger redfield.

"Come now Miss Redfield, don't make me force you. Now open your mouth." Wesker ordered softly. Claire sat a foot away from him, still wrapped in the blue sheet, glaring spitefully at the older man. "You are kidding me. I'm not putting that in my mouth." She snapped, turning away from him. It was a childish move but Claire was determined that she wasn't going to make it easy on Wesker.

"Dear heart, this is just an ordinary popsicle stick. No need to overreact over something so simple." He chided, slightly amused. A gloved hand grasped her chin, tilting to face him. Fury lit those blue eyes defiantly. "How do I know that? What if that was used as some type object to experiment on your helpless victims?" She pointed out, trying to break away but failed by his iron like grip.

"Don't be foolish, Miss Redfield. We have other equipment for those specific times." He said taking note on her sudden gasp, not wasting any more time he swiftly inserted the stick into her mouth.

The taste of wood hit her taste buds making Claire gag in response. Her eyes watered, and she tore away from Wesker. A few coughs rocked through her, and she moved further away from the blonde. More than anything Claire hated being around any doctors when they did checkups on her. It was unpleasant and made her feel vulnerable. Having Wesker do it took it to a whole new creepy level.

"I swear you are like a child, Miss Redfield." He tsk at her as he wrote in notepad. Claire shot him the bird in response. Wesker frowned at her as he stalked forward. "You still have much to do before I'm done with you." He said mockingly, enjoying her look of displeasure.

The younger redfield stood her ground. "I'm not a damn science project." She snapped heatedly. "You'll have to drag me because I'm not doing this." Wesker was upon her in an instant. "Very well, dear heart. Have it your way." He said nonchalantly as he literally picked her up over his shoulder. Claire kicked in protest, yelling loudly. "Put me down, you mad arrogant ass!" She continuously pounded her hands on his back.

Fear overtook her senses as her heart raced. Wesker was moving out the door, paying no mind to woman in his possession. Her blue eyes flashed with a tint of red. Not knowing what else to do, she rose up until she was face to face with Wesker. A shocked gasp escaped his lips as Claire head butted him. They tumbled to the floor, blanket discarded. Claire clad in blue boy shorts and a black push up bra. Not wasting any time she took off, down the hall.

Wesker pulled himself up, a smirk in place. 'So she is not immune after all.' With that thought he went after Claire. This will only make things even more interesting.

The sound of her beating heart pulsed fiercely within Claire's ears. She needed to get away, there was no way Wesker would use her. Hell would freeze over before she would willingly let him use her. As she turned the corner, a gasp escaped her lips, faltering her steps. 'You got to be kidding me.'

And there is the end of this chapter. It's short I'm aware of that but I am still trying to get the hang of things. Promise more stuff is going to happen. So review your thoughts. ^_^


	3. Think Twice

Okay here we go! I do apologize for the extreme long wait. ^_^ If anyone is curious this AU after RE5. Alright, let's see what's in store for Claire. I don't own any characters just the story plot. Remember to review and let me hear your thoughts. RATED M: Adult situations

~_Before I'm Dead_~

_Think Twice_

Various growls echoed off the walls, two lickers stalked forward ready to pounce on their intended prey. Claire felt the terror seized through her, with no weapon or any type of protection. Just as they were about to make their move, a gloved hand pulled her away straight into a hard body. Shivers ran down her spine as she stole a glance at the blonde tyrant, shades in place, an emotionless expression. Closing her eyes, the sound of a gun firing then two dead bodies hit the floor, caused Claire to slump against Wesker. It was just too much and she almost gotten eaten alive. Could her day get any worse?

Wesker released the younger woman, taking note on her shaky form and heavy breathing. "Now is the time for you to carefully consider your actions, Miss Redfield. Your stupidity could very well cost you, your life. I would tread carefully." He said nonchalantly as he tucked his gun away.

Claire felt tears brimming but she fought hard against them. "Don't you dare treat me as a child." She snapped angrily. A long heavy coat was tossed upon her; confusion lit her features as she stared at Wesker questionably.

"Dear heart, what kind of man would I be to have you wander half naked here?" He stated bemusedly, tilting his shades as deep red glowed in response.

A flush crept upon her features, instinctively she pulled the long leather close around her body, even though it was huge, a small amount of cleavage peeked out. "Indeed, gentleman my ass." She muttered under her breath.

…...

Jill frowned as she glanced at Leon. He seemed so peaceful when he was asleep. The plane was slowly making it's way down to the ground and still memories of the past plagued Jill. Pale fingers clutched the armrest, a whimper escaped her lips. _***Flashback***_

_** Cold dread flowed through Jill as she stared into the blazing eyes of the monster that was Albert Wesker. A dark smile spread across his features. "I have great plans for you. After all, you are nothing but a puppet to me. These strings will be pulled Miss Valentine. " He leaned down, his lips barely touching her ears. His soft cruel voice brought tears to her eyes. Anger and fear pulsed in her veins. In response, she fought back, throwing punches and long kicks.**_

_** Wesker tsked at her movements. "This will not do Miss Valentine." He spoke coolly. A gloved hand caught a fist and drew the body in sharply as a knee was brought into the stomach. **_

_** A pained grunt escaped Jill's lips as she gave ground. "Bastard!" Jill spat on his boots, attempting to trip her worst enemy.**_

_** Wesker scoffed at her pitiful attempt and kicked her away from him. "It's useless to fight, you won't escape. You know as well as I do that it won't take long for me to break you." **_

_**Flashback End***_

As the plane touched the ground Jill clutched onto Leon's hand, her eyes full of panic. The man hissed as he felt sharp nails digging. "Jill!" He snatched his hand away, shooting her a glare. Though his expression faltered when he noticed the way she was shaking, her breath coming in short pants.

Automatically Leon grasp her hand, his voice trying to soothe her anxiety. "Listen to me, it's going to be alright. I'm here with you, I'm not letting anything happen to you or anyone else for that matter." He promised, as he rubbed her back in a gentle manner.

Jill couldn't stop the tears, the weight of the world on her shoulders. This was far bigger than them combined, there was a slim chance that anything will get better. She thought grimly as she let Leon hold her, whispering sweet nothings as the plane made it's final stop.

…...

Claire frowned as she was "escorted" to a new room. The blonde made it clear that it was beyond indecent to wander around half naked. She folded her arms, her blue eyes narrowing in distaste at the catsuit that Wesker laid out for her. "I'm not putting that on." She said huffing at the older man irritably.

A bemused smirk appeared as he regarded her through his shades. "You can put it on or I'll do it for you; and I doubt you'll want to go there, dearheart." He said as he stared at her, eyebrows slightly raised.

The young Redfield clenched her fist as blue eyes glinted with annoyance and anger. She knew that Wesker wasn't bluffing. With an unladylike curse she snatched the navy blue body suit, and proceeded to the bathroom with the slam of the door. The black shade of the glasses concealed the amusement from Wesker's burning gaze. He knew that the young woman detested having him touch her. Still he couldn't help but ruffle her feathers, knowing it will cause a reaction. The sound of running water deterred him from his thoughts.

Claire turned the facet off, blinking then staring to the mirror, her reflection showing her discomfort in the suit. It was smooth material but skintight that showed a bit of cleavage. Her auburn hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. The young woman took a breath, preparing for the unknown. She turned away to the door.

…...

Rebecca sighed, as the thunder made itself known. The light in the room flickering, causing the woman to lean further into the recliner. She hated thunder storms more than anything. The sound and eerie lighting made everything around her seem more sinister. Biting her lip, she stood up. "Yeah no. There's no way I'm staying in here by myself." She muttered to herself, as she strode out of the room into the hallway.

Carlo's raised an eyebrow at her expression when she entered the room. "Why so serious?" He asked as she pulled up a chair across from him.

The sound of thunder reverberated causing the woman to wince. "Don't judge me." She said airily, as she folded her arms together. The older man shrugged then picked up his phone. Searching through texts and calls; he made a sound of disapproval. "Leon still hasn't checked in with me. I'll give it another 15 minuets." He decided.

Rebecca glanced at the paperwork that held all of Chris's data information. Curiously her hand reached out. Eyes quickly scanning the document. "So no improvement yet. This does not bode well." She stated dishearteningly throwing the sheet down.

The thunder cracked once more, the lights flickering briefly. Carlos frowned at the woman's expression. "Hey don't give up. I'm sure he'll get better with time."He stated confidently, his hand reaching out to touch hers. The warmth of the contact left her with a rare smile. In return she tugged at his hand.

…...

Wesker expected many things to happen in his lifetime but having Claire Redfield infected and in his current care wasn't on the top of the list. She was everything that he found invaluable yet there was no denying that she was different from Chris. Still the younger sister of his sworn enemy left a unnatural mark on him. Claire was another puzzle to a billion thoughts inside his mind. That itself was dangerous. The door suddenly opened halting his thoughts. Though her attire did fit her like second skin he observed.

The redhead strode up to him, blue eyes full of unveiled contempt. "You suck at finding suitable clothing." She jabbed at him literally casing the blonde to stare down at her with an eyebrow slightly raised. Did she dare?

"Are you done with the senseless prattle, Miss Redfield? I'm a busy man and have no time for your woman sensibilities." Wesker spoke coolly, as his hand closed over hers none too gently. This caused the young woman to hiss and attempt to draw away.

However the tyrant had no intention of releasing her in fact he held on tight. Claire snarled, clearly pissed. "Unhand me! You evil prick!" Her other hand came in contact with his left cheek. Smack.

Wesker had her back pressed to the wall in an instant. His eyes flashing with anger. The tone in his voice was menacing. "Enough Claire!" She froze as he spoke her name for the very first time. His words seeped through her mind as she stared in disbelief. "No more games are to be played. Also it would be in your best interest to keep your hands off my person. Do I make myself clear?" He warned her.

Claire bit her lip as she weighed her options. Listen to the big bad wolf or continue to do what Redfields do and survive. Without warning Claire shoved the blonde hair man away. The blue in her eyes glowing. She was a Redfield and no matter what the situation becomes the Redfield are survivors. "I don't think so." She responded in a clipped tone.

Wesker tilted his head, observing the change in Claire. The sound of her heart was rapidly beating, and her blue eyes were glowing the same tint of red. She was in a defensive stance. Clearly he pushed her final button. A smirk lit his features. He needed more from her. Wesker intended to invoke it all out relentlessly. "Such a pity, Claire." He said ruthlessly, flexing his hands then pulling out a gun.

…...

There we have it! ^.^ Hopefully you all enjoy! More is coming!


End file.
